In this project we have been examining developmental adaptations of Trypanosoma cruzi to the vertebrate immune system and, in particular, the transformation of complement sensitive epimastigotes into complement resistant trypomastigotes. An in vitro system has been developed for studying this transformation and a membrane determinant identified by means of monoclonal antibodies which regulates with developmental change.